A traditional approach to fabricate, integrate, and launch spacecraft performs these operations while the spacecraft is in a vertical-orientation. This approach requires high bay areas, platforms or other scaffolding to access portions of the spacecraft, and a specialized transport to move the spacecraft from an assembly area to the launch site. Vertical processing of the spacecraft for launch introduces complexity, cost, and potential hazard since the spacecraft in a vertical orientation is more unstable and more difficult to access.
To overcome the limitations of vertical processing, some techniques perform integration and testing while the spacecraft is in a horizontal orientation. These prior systems that perform at least part of the pre-launch operations in a horizontal orientation benefit from a reduction in launch costs, complexity, and potential danger associated with vertical operations. Although some prior systems recognize the advantages of horizontal processing of a spacecraft, these systems fail to provide a cost-effective and reusable launch system that functions within an integrated launch services facility.